


I Will Always Love You

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adrien angst, Adrien's POV, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loneliness, Post Reveal, So much angst, adrien centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adrien felt himself suffocate, drowning in memories - feelings - he’d rather forget. The loneliness, despair, sadness - the complete worthlessness he felt, knowing he’d never be good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cescalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/gifts).



> So I have a friend that likes angst...and she gave me this angsty prompt for me to write! Obviously, by now you probably have noticed I love fluff and try to avoid angst lol So this was a bit hard for me to write. I don't think it's one of my best works but I hope you still enjoy it ^^

Adrien felt like he was falling into darkness, deep and cold. He kept falling and falling, as if the blackened pit was bottomless,  _ endless _ . It seemed as though ice coursed through his veins, freezing him from the inside out, impairing all of his movements, until finally he could no longer move.

 

Suddenly everything stopped. 

 

He just stared at his reflection in the mirror, _ a crying child _ . 

 

It was ridiculous, he looked at his hands and knew he was still an adult, but his mirror image was just a kid -  _ why was he even crying _ ?

 

_ ‘Oh, that’s right, my mom left me.’ _

 

He truly was alone wasn’t he? With no one to hug him and comfort him? Someone who’d just love him and never leave him…

 

Tears were running down his face now, he couldn’t stop them, no matter how much he tried. 

 

Adrien felt himself suffocate, drowning in memories - feelings - he’d rather forget. The loneliness, despair, sadness - the complete  _ worthlessness _ he felt, knowing he’d never be good enough. 

 

With no one to hold, to tell him everything would be alright, that they’d never leave him. It was as if inside, he was still that child, and all of his feelings were pouring out from him, neverending in their devastation.

 

A hand gripped his shoulder, and a voice as sweet as melted chocolate whispered in his ears, “It’s ok Adrien,  _ you’re ok _ . I’m here. You’re not alone anymore. I’ll never leave you mon chaton,  _ I promise _ .”

 

Her words only fueled his tears; hope and love bursting out of him in furious waves of emotion. 

Amidst her confession they ended up on the floor, Marinette hugging him with all her strength, making sure he didn’t float away or get lost in the pitch black. Adrien held on to her for dear life, afraid she’d break her promise, and his heart in the process. 

 

Grabbing his face, she leaned her forehead on his, constantly reassuring him she was there and that she loved him. They tenderly touched lips, and with a single kiss from his princess he woke up.

 

Opening up his eyes, Adrien was a sweating mess; his body felt clammy,  _ disgusting _ . He wanted nothing more than a shower to wash away the sweat off his body and the feelings that lingered on his mind. 

 

With his dream -  _ nightmare _ \- still fresh on his brain, he sighed and knew that telling Marinette would make him feel so much better. His Lady would hug him, as she did in the dream, and tell him it was just a silly dream, that he was loved by many, her included. 

 

Turning around to find the spot next to him empty,  _ cold _ , Adrien remembered. 

 

_ Marinette left. _

 

That’s what triggered the nightmare. Just the thought of knowing she wasn’t by his side anymore made him want to cry until the world ended. Adrien hugged himself, snuggling deep into his sheets, and tried - so, so, so very hard - not to let the tears fall. After all, he was no longer a child, he couldn’t cry whenever things didn’t go his way. 

 

Still, it hurt so much. As if his heart was getting ripped apart, over and over again. It physically pained him, and he wondered if someone could actually die of a broken heart. 

 

Adrien bitterly laughed to himself and seriously considered just staying in bed the whole day.  _ No _ , he’d probably go crazy staying in the apartment where they used to live together,  _ all by himself _ . Every corner of it reminded him of Marinette, her laugh, the roll of her eyes, her clumsiness - everything and it was slowly killing him. So instead, he decided to go for a walk.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Marinette sobbed, hugging herself away from him. The distance between them seeming larger than it could ever be.

 

“Why? W-what do you mean?” Adrien asked, completely blindsided by her outburst. 

 

In hindsight, he should’ve known, he should’ve seen her breaking apart because of him - but he didn’t and now the damage had already been done.

 

“I’m just tired of seeing you hurt. I’m sick of having to watch you be broken by your father, and you taking it quietly. I’ve had enough of seeing you in pain.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll change. I’ll do better. Don’t leave me.” he begged, his body hunching on himself. 

 

He couldn’t lose her, not like this.

 

“You deserve so much more. You’re so amazing and kind a-and just, you have no idea do you? And I’ve tried to show you, to make you understand...but I’m not enough. I’ll never be and I can’t keep doing this.” 

 

“You’re more than enough…”

 

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she said goodbye to the man she loved. Marinette wanted to give him one last kiss, but knew she wasn’t strong enough to leave if she did so. Closing her eyes and opening the door - luggage in hand - she wept, “I love you Adrien, I always will. Please be happy.”

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Despite his bad mood, the sun shone bright and the birds chirped, kids played in the park with their loving parents and couples walked around with their hands intertwined - honestly, it only made him feel worse. It was good that everyone around him was happy, but why couldn’t he? What had he done to deserve this? It should be raining and thundering, nature should be in synch with his inner turmoil and people should be sad, sadder than him, maybe then he’d feel better. 

 

A child ran into him and fell to the ground, startling him out of depressing thoughts. “Hey are you ok?” Adrien asked, pulling the child up.

 

The kid had the biggest smile of his face, as if the fall didn’t even happen, “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you Monsieur.” 

 

As he ran back to his parents, happiness abound, Adrien realized that people fall and get hurt but they eventually have to get up - and that’s what he had to do.

 

It was enough of moping around, he loved Marinette and he knew she loved him too. The timing was wrong, he understood that now, but in the end their paths would once again cross and he’d finally make her happy. They’d both be happy.

 

What he didn’t expect was their paths crossing so soon. 

 

Marinette stood in front of him, like a deer caught in headlights, big doe eyes and pink cheeks. Her eyes were red, as if she hadn’t stopped crying since she had left him. She hurt just as much as he did, and that pained him but still made his heart soar with hope.

 

Adrien wanted to hug her tight and never let go, but he couldn’t, and so he crossed his arms in attempts to curb is emerging impulses. 

 

Looking into his eyes, she wound her hand on her left arm trying to ground herself and not run away. Her strength looked fake, as if her confidence had been turned to ash.

 

“Hey.” was the only word that his brain could come up with. It felt awkward and breathless, and tasted strange on his tongue, somehow it changed everything.

 

The atmosphere shifted with such a simple thing, and a giggle escaped from her lips. Her eyes sparkled - Marinette’s whole body coming to life once again - and she smiled, “Hi.”

 

Things weren’t fixed, how could they? Not so easily, but this was a start. They’d get there as long as they were together, as long as she was willing.

 

Adrien took a deep breath and focused all of his power on this one question, so filled with hope and trepidation,“Walk with me?” 

 

Marinette looked briefly away from his intense green eyes - seeming to consider his earnest words - and slowly nodded, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Person A waking up in the morning and turning over to tell Person B about their dream, only to realise that Person B doesn’t sleep in their bed anymore.
> 
> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
